magia_galaxia_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Magia Galaxia
|air_date = 28th February, 2020 - September 2020|episodes = 35|opening_theme = Fantasy → Reality (1 - 19) Miraculous (20 - 35)|ending_theme(s) = 1000 Shining Stars (1 - 19) To The Furthest Sky (20 - 35)|successor = ''Auroria''}} |マギアギャラクシア}}is the first series in the ''Magia Galaxia Series''. The series consists of 35 episodes and will begin airing 28th February, 2020. Characters Magia Warriors= Gingamaru Seika / Magia Galaxia - The main protagonist of the series, Seika is a timid and unconfident girl usually too afraid to speak up due to getting bullied often. As a result of this, Seika normally spends all her time alone and/or watching magical girl anime, often imagining herself to be in the anime she watches. Due to her "addiction" to magical girl anime, she has a very avid imagination and tends to write dark magical girl stories as a relief from stress. Her Magia Warrior alter ego is Magia Galaxia and her theme colour is pink. She controls the power of starlight and represents dreams. Ameno Izumi / Magia Marina - The new cold and mysterious transfer student, Izumi is an aloof and distant girl with an unfriendly nature and intimidating appearance - which instantly draws Seika's attention to her. Despite her cold and intimidating nature, she is a pretty warm hearted person who instantly protects those who are mentally or physically hurt yet hates showing this side to her nature since she is usually embarrassed by her warm nature. Her Magia Warrior alter ego is Magia Marina and her theme colour is blue. She controls the power of water and represents hope. Kohikaze Sora / Magia Breeze - The student council president known for her elegance, Sora is intelligent and gentle. As a result of her intelligent and calm demeanour, she is very popular among teachers and students with many younger students looking up to her while students her age pretend to be her friends just to be popular themselves. However, Sora - despite being intelligent - is terribly naive and gullible, not realising her so called friends are fake. Her Magia Warrior alter ego is Magia Breeze and her theme colour is green. She controls the power of wind and represents wisdom.' 'Mitsuyoshi Akari / Magia Lustre - A punky girl with a rebellious attitude, Akari is energetic and wild. Due to her nature, she often gets into trouble with the school and usually gets detention for breaking many rules related to appearance. Despite this, Akari is extremely passionate about music and dreams of becoming a punk rocker in the future after graduating from middle school - having a strong talent for instruments. As a result of her passion and talent, she is very popular in the school. Her Magia Warrior alter ego is Magia Lustre and her theme colour is yellow. She controls the power of light and represents passion. Chihanano Tsubaki / Magia Verbena - The sixth ranger of the series, Tsubaki is the daughter of the local sweet shop's owner - being a huge lover of sweets and anything related to sugar. She is an always energetic, always smiling and always happy girl who may not seem it but has bad self confidence issues and struggles to speak up at times - scared of saying something wrong or something hurtful towards others yet she usually hides this behind her smile. She is also clumsy and ditsy. Her Magia Warrior alter ego is Magia Verbena and her theme colour is purple. She controls the power of flowers and represents happiness. |-|Jewel Requiem= Dia - The main fairy of the series, Dia is a badger like creature from Jewel Requiem and the one who was tasked with the finding of the Magia Warriors. Smart and intelligent, Dia is a calm and elegant fairy creature who takes her mission of finding the Magia Warriors very seriously. She is also very strict and can be often seen as scary, especially by Seika. Queen Carmine - The Queen of Jewel Requiem. Princess Ruby - The Princess of Jewel Requiem. |-|Crying Mirage= Réfléchir - The main antagonist of the series and empress of Crying Mirage, Réfléchir is a cold and commanding woman who rules Crying Mirage with a horrible and destructive nature. Dreaming to gain the power of the legendary Meteor Crystal known to bring the power of life and destruction to the universe, Réfléchir wants to use the crystal's power of destruction to destroy the galaxy. Glace - The first member of Crying Mirage to attack and the one who triggered the first transformation of Magia Galaxia. A 19-year old girl, Glace is shy, quiet and usually always seen crying - being triggered by the upsetting situations of her past life in which she remembers clearly but never reveals it to anyone. Triste - The second member of Crying Mirage to attack and the one who triggered the first transformation of Magia Marina and Magia Breeze. A middle aged looking man, Triste is brash, brutal and violent while also going along his saying of "anyone who looks worthless, is worthless" - being very unmerciful as well. Chagrin - The third member of Crying Mirage to attack and the one who triggered the first transformation of Magia Lustre. A child-like girl, Chagrin is childish, energetic but selfish - hating when she never gets her own way and always throws a tantrum as a result. She is also the younger sister of Misère. Misère - The fourth member of Crying Mirage to attack and the one triggered the first transformation of Magia Verbena. Chagrin's older sister, Misère is a moody teenager who commonly dresses in dark colours and hates near enough anything. Despite this, she is a loving older sister who will avenge Chagrin if she gets hurt. Désespoir - The right hand woman of Réfléchir who gives her underlings tasks from Réfléchir. Kagamida - The main monsters of the series that are summoned from mirroring a person's heart into a sorrowful heart. Their name is a combination of "kagami" (Japanese for "mirror") and "namida" (Japanese for "tears"). |-|Supporting= Gingamaru Saki - Seika's mother and the owner of the Galaxis Flower Shop, Saki is a loving and caring mother who deeply worries about Seika. As a single mother of two, Saki is also a hardworking woman who tends to overwork herself - fainting most of the time, causing Seika and Iruka (Seika's older sister) to worry about their mother's health. Gingamaru Akihito - Seika's deceased father who originally taught Seika to draw and always never fight, Akihito was a kind man who was also funny and goofy. Having worked as an anime artist, Akihito was very popular for his anime artwork and he also started helping a studio create a new magical girl anime however was sadly diagnosed with a serious illness and died a few months after diagnosis. Gingamaru Iruka - Seika's older sister, Iruka is a mature and friendly girl attending High School studying to become a doctor after deciding her dream when her father died of serious illness. As a result, she works hard similarly to her mother yet manages to never overwork herself. She also tries to make sure that Saki isn't overworking herself while working and tries to make sure her mother has enough sleep if she has overworked herself to the point of fainting. Ameno Minami - Izumi's mother, Minami is a strict yet caring woman with a reassuring smile. She is also a qualified cook and was a chef before her and their family moved to Yamagamichino due to her husband's work. As a result, Minami had to leave her work and find a new chef job in the town they just moved to - now working at the local restaurant. Ameno Kotaro - Izumi's father and a teacher in Yamagamichino Middle School who used to work in a school in Tokyo, Kotaro is an easygoing and slightly airheaded yet strict and intelligent teacher who tends to never give his students homework due to forgetting. However, he does give his students long assignments in lessons as a science teacher which take a few lessons to complete. Ameno Aoki - Izumi's mischievous younger brother, Aoki is carefree and very teasing towards his older sister, often making fun of her cold personality or calling Seika Izumi's girlfriend due to the two girls always hanging out with each other. As a result of his and Izumi's conflicting personalities, the two siblings often get into arguments which Minami often has to break up their fights by threatening them with no dinner. Kohikaze Miku - Sora's younger twin sister, Miku is the exact opposite of Sora - being more energetic, less naive and less gullible than her sister. Despite this, Miku is ditsy, clumsy and usually more irresponsible than Sora. Mitsuyoshi Hikaru - Akari's father and the lead singer of a popular band in Yamagamichino. Chihanano Yuriko - Tsubaki's mother and the owner of the local sweets shop. Yozora Fuyuki - A mysterious girl in Sora's class, often seen alone and shrouded in mystery. She is always seen emotionless and somehow knows the girls identities, about who Dia is and the fight between the Magia Warriors and Crying Mirage. However, Fuyuki seems to have a severe case of amnesia but often seems to mutter "the prophecy... it's beginning to come true. The Meteor Crystal will activate soon and restart time and space" under her breath - implying she may have or has a connection with the Meteor Crystal. Media and Merchandise Episodes Music Merchandise OVA Trivia Gallery Category:Series